The One That Got Away
by Nina O'Brien
Summary: The story begins when one day, Dean's old high school flame Sabrina spots his Impala in town. This brings back memories of how they first met. She finds out that there was a strange murder in her surrounding, and tries to figure out what happened. Sabrina and Dean's paths cross once again. This is my first story, so please let me know your thoughts! :)


**The one that got away **

Chapter 1

It was a hot summer day, and Sabrina was just finishing another work day. She couldn't wait to get home, grab some pie and sit by the TV all day, maybe even take a nap.

It was about noon, and she was the last person in the office. She worked as an assistant at a small, private law office. She never really liked her job,but she never really liked anything else either. She didn't have any passion, she was never really that good at anything,at least not that she knew of, and she had kind of gave up on trying to find that hidden talent or passion of hers.

Sabrina impatiently pushed a stack of paper into her bag, and glimpsed at the large office window and something caught her eye. It was a car. A black car. Is it possible...? No,her eyes weren't pulling tricks on her, it was really a black, 1967 Chevy Impala. Sabrina quickly grabbed her things, stepped outside and locked the office door. Then she looked around herself. There was absolutely no one in sight, it was quiet and the air was frowst, the street was completely abandoned except for the few cars parked on the sidewalk. But one of them was more beautiful than all.

Sabrina noticed that there was no one sitting in the Impala, so she came a bit closer and looked at the licence plate. It read 'CNK 80Q3'. Sabrina's heart skipped a beat.

_-Impossible!No,it can't be!- _She thought.

She then nervously read the licence plate again, symbol by symbol, until she convinced herself it was no mistake. This is not just A 67' is **the** 67'.It was Dean's Impala. Overwhelmed by the sudden anxiety and shock, Sabrina took a deep breath and memories started hurling towards her like an unstoppable tornado.

-Hi there.I haven't seen you around here you new?- Said the teenage girl with a smile to a 6'1 handsome guy who was standing alone looking lost on the high school campus.

-Yeah,I'm new. My brother Sammy and I just transferred. - He pointed to a boy with young hair, standing by the school entrance, waving at him. He smiled and waved back.  
-My name's Dean, Dean Winchester.- The green eyed young man continued.

-Nice to meet you, Dean.I'm Sabrina Sherwood.-The girl said with a wide, sincere smile on her face, and shook hands with him. Dean couldn't help but notice that this Sabrina girl was hot.

-Nice to meet you too.-

-_Don't look at her 't look at her cleavage,do not look at her cleavage._ - Said Dean to himself while trying to keep eye contact with Sabrina.

-So, is everyone around here as friendly as you?- Said Dean,smiling.

-Oh, you're definitely new.- Said Sabrina, laughing.

-What do you mean?

-Ask anyone here, they'll tell you I'm a bitch.

-Then I won't ask the liars. - Sabrina blushed. Maybe this last year at high school wasn't going to be so horrible after all.

-So... why did you transfer here,anyway?- She said.

-My...family moves around a lot.- Said Dean. He obviously didn't like talking about it.

-Oh. That sucks. I was a newbie two years ago. But don't worry,a guy like you - you'll fit in great! - She said comfortingly. Dean was beginning to think Sabrina wasn't going to be just another hot girl in a new school which he'd forget about after a month.

-But first I should probably show you around campus.- Sabrina said.

-That'd be great.- Dean said,and then they headed towards the school entrance.

A voice awakened Sabrina from her thoughts. She realized that she had been standing there in the middle of the sidewalk thinking about the first time she had met Dean,inattentively staring at a car's licence plate for almost five minutes. Behind her were two men carrying a large window.

-Hey ma'am,would you mind moving, this glass ain't gonna carry itself? - Said one of the men.

-Yeah,um, sorry.- She said, and moved aside. The two men carried the heavy glass to the small arcade at the corner of the street. Sabrina noticed a police car parked in front of it, so she walked down to the arcade. She used to walk by that place on her way home every day,and instantly noticed that something was wrong. Other than the front window being shattered,the game machines were smashed,and the walls were covered in... blood? Outside was a yellow police tape saying "_CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS_" and a large cop was standing next to it. This all looked like one of those crappy cop shows.

-_What on Earth happened here?_- She asked herself. All of a sudden,she noticed two local policemen talking to two men wearing suits whose backs were the only thing she could see. Were they some kind of detectives? She noticed that one of them was extremely tall and had long hair,and the other was moderately tall,with short hair. She approached the cop guarding the crime scene,hoping to get some information.

-Excuse me,what happened here?- She asked politely.

-Please step away from the crime scene,miss.-

-I will,just tell me what's going on,please.-

-I can't,miss,it's confidential information,now please step away or I'll be forced to remove you.-

-Okay,okay,no need to be a jerk about it!- She said,irritated. The cop obviously wasn't going to tell her what was going on.

_- A murder? In this town?!-_

She had no other choice than to go home and wait for some news on what was happening here. She overwhelmed with all of the sudden information : Her old flame, Dean Winchester was in town,and there was a crime scene just below her office. Something seriously weird was going on.


End file.
